


抽签 91. 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, the Dark Elf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy





	抽签 91. 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

“不。”精灵说，抓住卓尔搭在他腿上的手向外推，“不要这样。”  
塔伦诧异地抬起眼，这种时候精灵很少开腔，顶多也就是忍耐不住地急喘，或者偶尔低声哼唧，仿佛比这再大一点的声音都会吓到自己。多可怕啊。卓尔忍不住猜测他的念头，在相似的银发和黑皮肤下藏的是截然不同的一种思想，精灵咬着嘴唇，他的眼角还泛着红，连眼白都淡淡地发了粉，兴奋得直要发抖的器官歪斜在袍襟的皱褶里，润湿了布料。但他坚决地、毫不留情地把卓尔推离了自己，龙骑士的手掌宽厚温暖，他的手甲才解了一半，铁甲套里的指尖落在他颈侧。  
卓尔挣脱了他的手，坐倒在地上。  
“不要么？”他问。  
精灵顾不上答他，他正忙着遮掩裸露的部分，那充血粗大的玩艺儿摆在眼前实在太有碍观瞻了。他抓了毯子去遮，又悄悄地伸进手去整理门襟，不知哪个动作弄疼了自己，他皱着眉嘶了一声，那弥散的情热方才消退了一点。  
卓尔抹了抹嘴巴，亮晶晶的体液沾在嘴角和下颌，他把它们一古脑擦在袖子上，嫌恶地拉紧敞开的襟口。“我知道了。”他爬起身，去捡床脚的皮带。宵禁已经开始了，他记得刚才响起过驱赶行人的哨音，从大门离开难免会和巡逻的士兵纠缠，毕竟这里离神殿骑士团太近，他垫起脚去拉窗上的横闩。  
雪花随着搅动的空气飘进房间，迎面落了一头一脸，被羞耻、屈辱蒸得滚烫的脸颊骤然冰凉，卓尔短促地抽了口气，霜冻的刺痛直透骸颅，他毫不怀疑汗湿的刘海瞬间结了冰碴。  
精灵的声音素来稳当好听，仿佛天生带着春意融融的暖，像一场并不伤人的雨。  
“塔伦。”他顿了顿，又换了一种叫法，“小塔，你先别走。”  
卓尔缓缓回过头。他站在阴影里，脸孔被窗外的雪光映得发亮。“还有事？”赤红的瞳仁动了动，扫过蜷着身的精灵，他显然还没彻底摆脱欲望的制肘，绷紧的手指拉扯着毛毯的边缘。  
“怎么？”他干巴巴地笑了笑，“连自己用手解决都不会了么？”  
精灵瑟缩了一下。他有双紫色的眼睛，像漂亮的魔晶石，透着光华润泽。他的眼神那么甜美，卓尔心想，他可以跪在他的眼神里吸他的老二。他这么做了，一次又一次，只为了看他那双眼里坠着泪，湿润颤抖，仿佛整个世界都值得温柔以对。  
他那么好。  
“我不是那个意思。”精灵辩解，抓住他的手臂，他的脸涨得通红，即使木炭般的肤色都掩饰不住他的窘迫，“我不是……要赶你走。”  
他的手指几乎没有用力，卓尔轻易挣脱了他。  
“我告诉过你，不为这个，我不留下。”  
精灵呐呐地垂了眼，“但你……”他冥思苦想了一阵，也没找到合适的词来描述内心那种困惑和烦扰，从第一次开始——天知道，那跟自己的手可截然不同，即使理智拷打他的良心，他也难以抗拒，当卓尔埋在他腿间，薄而细嫩的舌尖舔过每一处皮肤和黏膜，他只顾兴奋得发抖了。  
“……你不快乐。”  
卓尔哈的笑出声来。“伊莉丝翠啊。”他嘀咕着神的名字，他选择跟从而后又弃于脑后的神，重新回到精灵面前，纤细的手指落在精灵脸颊上。  
“这有点冷。”他说，看着精灵露出一个有点困惑的微笑，“你想知道怎么让我快乐吗？”  
他低下头，把双臂缠上精灵的脖颈，“亲我。”  
精灵眨了眨眼。  
他们的脸几乎贴在一起，只消稍微抬起头就能完成这个要求。但这不是个他会提出来的要求，卓尔的眼在阴影里赤红闪烁，通常他把整件事玩弄成一个古怪的戏谑，他不需求碰触，甚至当黑影之民试图抚摸他纤细的脖颈和锁骨——那些地方通常是最容易碰到的，还有脸颊、耳尖，侧脸的线条等等，他会被推开，卓尔掐着他的手腕不许他乱动，银白的发丝散落在他腿根。  
单是想到这些，就足以让他烧红了耳根。  
“算了。”他的胡思乱想显然被当作了迟疑，卓尔慢慢松了手，“就到此为止吧。”他冷淡地说，用几个手指按住眼睛，似乎是感到了痛楚似的皱起眉头，“忘了这件事吧，就当我没来过。”  
精灵抓紧他的腰侧。  
他的嘴唇单薄柔软，带着自方才就不曾褪去的湿润和温暖，轻柔的吻落在卓尔纤细的手指上，沿着突出的关节微微滑动，而后滑落在颧骨的一侧。  
卓尔扳正他的脸。  
这不是他们之间的第一个吻，但也许是最绵长切近的一个。精灵尝到了卓尔舌尖上残留的分泌物的味道，那绝不是什么让人好受的味道。精灵愧疚地想，他竟然过了这么久才意识到。  
卓尔的呼吸扑到他脸上，连带散乱的长发一起，擦得脸颊发痒。这小个子的生物在他掌心里，还没有一个十五六岁的孩子结实，他只要用点力就可以把他悬空提起来。卓尔的双脚在半空中胡乱踢蹬着，整个身子埋在他手臂之间，他们嘴唇紧贴、舌尖勾缠，卓尔在喉咙里滚出一些咕哝声，他拉扯着精灵的衣领，试图靠身体的扭动把他掼倒在床垫上。精灵放任了他。  
木床刺耳地尖叫了一声，精灵带着几分惊慌爬起来。  
卓尔笑起来，他掩着脸，笑声却逐渐大了起来，直到精灵按着他的胸口推他，“你笑什么？”他又窘又慌，有点摸不着头脑，遮掩身体的毯子因此滑落在一边，但他已经想不起松垮散乱的裤带了，卓尔伸长手臂，将细小的手指从前襟的领口滑进去，盗贼灵活的手指沿着胸肌的缝隙一路按下去，他用力并不重，位置却精巧。精灵发抖地抓住他的手，他感到火焰在燃烧，那通常会被湿润的嘴唇狭窄的喉管带来的热浪烧在心底，炽热得发疼，他不知所措地摩挲着卓尔的手指，小手腕还没有他两根手指那么粗，突出的骨节小巧娇嫩，仿佛一用力就要捏碎了。  
卓尔向他仰起下颌，他的嘴唇湿淋淋的，微微张开的缝隙里露出一截红艳艳的舌尖。他似乎是在等待，又仿佛在揣测精灵的下一个动作，而巴德也不知道该怎么做才是对的，他低头去吻他，嘴唇却在最后一个落在眼角的黑痣上，卓尔细密的睫毛打在他嘴角，他感到凉丝丝的小手滑过后颈，抓紧他的头发，他拉扯他，拖拽着他，向某个神秘黝黑的深渊里，他知道自己注定会掉下去，而他隐隐地意识到，他即将落入的会是一个柔软粘稠的神秘世界，会浸透全身，会抽干灵魂，他无从抗拒，而等他意识到的时候，身上的衣服已经扯得七七八八，卓尔纤细的身体抵在他怀里，除了那条还挂在腰上、碍事的三条皮带组成的腰带之外，只剩下半条皮裤还缠着他的腿，而他正努力挣脱，骨骼突出的膝头一下下顶着精灵小腹。  
他突然觉得，这也没有多尴尬。  
卓尔吮着他的手指，斜起眼来瞟他，他做这些似乎自有目的。灵活的舌尖缠进手指之间，当他好奇地曲起指节去碰卓尔脸颊的一侧——从外面看，那张小脸圆鼓鼓的，他忍不住在那里亲了一下，卓尔回以干脆利索的一咬。  
牙齿在指节上摩擦，而后被整个推了出去。卓尔攥着他的手指向下探去，他还没觉得有什么古怪的地方。他替卓尔做过几次手活儿，若非忍不过去，卓尔并不这么要求。他偶尔会矫正他的手势让自己舒服点，但大多数时候只是枕着他的肩膀，低微地喘气，半开半闭的红眼睛里毫无神色，仿佛整件事不过是普通日常的一部分，就跟吃饭洗漱、在议会大厅里执勤一样不值一提。  
他感到卓尔身上热辣辣的温度。在空气中冰冷发凉的潮湿手指滑过臀缝，卓尔的手指滑过他的指头，将他推进一道狭窄的缝隙里。精灵吓了一跳，差点挣脱了。  
卓尔正看着他。  
他脸上没有笑，没有那些戏谑嘲弄的神情——刚知道精灵毫无经验的时候他还有点爱拿这件事开玩笑，看他发窘，又凑上来撩拨，他的话多半会让精灵脸红，而他的笑意仿佛也可以和蔓延的性欲相提并论，诸神在上，他有段时间根本没法直视卓尔的眼睛。但这次不是，卓尔的小脸绷得紧紧的。精灵的退缩让他停住了动作，那双赤红的眼凝滞了一阵，垂了下去。  
他又试了一次，把精灵的手指一直送到身体深处。精灵不知所措地停住了，粘膜从四面八方挤压着他的手指，滚烫的温度让他差点想要抽出手，但卓尔的眼神制止了他。“你不是想知道么？”他含混的声音不知道是真实还是幻觉，却让他无法抗拒，他在那低弱的声音指示下移动，那大概很疼吧？他迷糊地想，不知道该怎么开口打断这场神秘的尝试，卓尔的惊叫打断了他的思绪。  
那是货真价实的惊叫，卓尔在他胸口扭动着，好像不知道该怎么办抓挠他的胸口，那只手没使上劲儿，只是从皮肤上滑了过去。“就是那里，”他闭着眼指示，“别停，你别停啊。”  
那仿佛只是短短片刻，有似乎过了很久，卓尔喘得简直上不来气，最后哽得抽噎，他试图去抓自己勃起的性器，但不知为什么又克制了，于是精灵替他这么做了。结果那似乎把卓尔推到了一个他从未见过的境地，他要亲吻，要肌肤紧贴的拥抱，他似乎把以前从未开口提过的念头一一述说，而精灵搂在怀里，亲他的耳尖。他发现用舌头去舔让他更激动，泪滴打湿了他的睫毛，但没有落下来，那让他的脸孔更柔软腻人，卓尔用同样的亲吻加以回报，有一刻他似乎惊慌失措地想要挣扎开，但埋在体内的手指消磨了他的气力，让他乱叫了两声之后又温驯地倚回精灵怀抱，最后发泄在他掌心里。  
“你是白痴么？你头一次——”回过神来之后他怒斥，又紧接着泄了气，这确实是第一次，精灵不知道他该做什么，甚至不知道怎么做才是对的，他还硬着，汗珠挂在额角，整件事让他紧张又兴奋，却没有一条渠道可以让他发泄的。卓尔叹着气把他按倒在床垫里，“学着点。”他草草地扩张了自己，往精灵身上坐下去，那当然没什么快感可言了，但他不想在这地方认输。精灵目瞪口呆地看着他，“你别……”他不知道该怎么阻止，而比这更快的是沸腾燃烧的愉悦突如其来，从被缠紧磨蹭的顶端逆流而上，一直炸开在颅骸深处。他过了好半天才意识到他把卓尔拽倒在垫子上，还差点扭伤了他的手臂，卓尔对他挑起眉梢：“就这样？”他又露出那种笑，伸手擦了擦精灵的嘴唇，“兴许你下次可以再试试。”  
精灵的回答是把用力按进毛皮和绒毯之间。


End file.
